Until the early 1950's, commonly used pressure-sensitive adhesives ("PSAs") for skin applications were based on natural or synthetic rubber compositions compounded with low molecular weight tackifiers, plasticizers, stabilizers, etc. These adhesives had the disadvantage of being quite hydrophobic and incapable of absorbing water. Thus, such adhesives would trap water under the covered area, often causing skin maceration or other skin damage. Furthermore, the low molecular weight ingredients compounded into these adhesives often would penetrate the skin, causing irritation or sensitization.
Polyacrylate PSAs are an improvement over the rubber-based adhesives, partly due to their self-adhesive property. This property allows them to be prepared as single-component polymeric materials without the need for potentially allergenic modifying or tackifying agents. However, these adhesives often contain unreacted residual acrylic monomer as an impurity in an amount which would irritate and/or sensitize skin. Although these polyacrylate PSAs are much more permeable to moisture or water vapor than are the rubber-based adhesives, they are incapable of absorbing any significant amounts of moisture or water. Therefore, when used for long duration in skin or wound care applications, adhesion is compromised and/or skin damage or maceration may result.
One variation of these polyacrylate PSAs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,173 to Ansell. The specific PSAs of that patent are obtained by reacting an isocyanate prepolymer, which is the reaction product of a poly-functional isocyanate and a polyoxyalkylene diol monoalkyl ether, with a hydroxy-containing ester of acrylic or methacrylic acid to form a functionalized prepolymer and then cross-linking the polymer by irradiation to form a PSA that is not self-adherent but is capable of absorbing up to 95% by weight of water when hydrated. Although useful in applications where the adhesive will contact a moist or wet environment, these adhesives do not have sufficient tack or initial adhesive properties to be adherent to the skin for certain uses.
An advance in PSA formulation for skin and particularly for wound care applications was the development of compositions comprising blends of one or more water-soluble or swellable hydrocolloids and a tacky, viscous, polymeric material such as polyisobutylene as disclosed in Chen U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546. Another example is Doyle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490 which discloses medicinal grade pressure-sensitive compositions containing polyisobutylenes or blends of polyisobutylenes and butyl rubber, a styrenic radical or block type copolymer, mineral oil and water soluble hydrocolloid gum and a tackifier. Such hydrocolloid containing PSAs have the advantage of providing the desired adhesion to skin and, at the same time, are capable of absorbing transepidermal water loss (i.e., perspiration) or other body fluids, including wound exudates.
Hydrocolloid containing PSAs have found use in medical applications such as ostomy devices and wound dressings, where the adhesives maintain the device on skin for several days without skin damage. However, existing hydrocolloid PSAs have certain limitations in that they are opaque, lack quick initial tack, and tend to disintegrate upon excessive water absorption.
Polyurethanes are polymeric products of diols or polyols and diisocyanates or polyisocyanates. Despite the broad applications of polyurethane chemistry, polyurethane based PSAs are not widely used and to date have been found suitable for only a few specialized applications. A suitable balance of elastic and viscous properties which is required in a PSA has not been readily attainable in conventional polyurethane materials.
Existing polyurethane based adhesives function either as weak elastics or simply as high viscosity liquids. The adhesives composed of the elastic type polyurethanes tend to fail by gradually peeling away from surfaces to which they have been applied. The high viscosity type polyurethanes, which are typically obtained by using a substantial excess of polyol, leave a residue upon removal, and their cohesive strength is too low to withstand the stresses applied in many applications.
The difficulty of attaining this balance of viscoelastic characteristics in a polyurethane explains the paucity of prior art polyurethane PSA literature. Allen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,914 discloses an ostomy gasket adhesive comprised of a polyurethane prepared by reaction of an organic polyisocyanate with one or more di or polyfunctional hydroxyl compounds, for example, polyols derived from propylene or ethylene oxide, in which is incorporated a hydrophilic filler, such as a cellulosic or natural gum. The adhesive is capable of absorbing bodily fluids by virtue of dispersed hydrophilic filler physically encapsulated within the self-sustaining polyurethane adhesive composition.
Muller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,102 discloses the preparation of a webstock having a self-adhesive polyurethane coating produced by the reaction of a trifunctional propylene oxide based polyol and an aliphatic diisocyanate employing an NCO/OH ratio in the range of 0.71 to 0.85. This type of webstock is said to be suitable for the production of labels and tapes. However, these compositions are not sufficiently hydrophilic to allow absorption of bodily fluids.
A need thus exists for polyurethane pressure-sensitive adhesives for skin application which have adequate moisture absorption or permeation capacities and have other desired properties, such as transparency, conformability to body shape, quick tack, adhesive strength tailorable to the application, high wet strength, and lack of cold flow.